Of Notebooks and Swords
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: [BLEACH and Death Note] The world was darker after the death of L, but when he was saved by the Death Gods of Soul Society, it was truly fate that had given him a second chance to stop Kira once and for all.


**I write this in dedication to two very important people in my life; first, a dear friend of mine, who was the reason I even know how _Death Note_ ends and has bailed me out of more than one tight spot; second, my great uncle, a war veteran who passed away last year on my father's birthday. I write this as her "thank you" and for his memory.**

**I don't know how much I'll update this, so please put it on your alert list right away.**

**Please, enjoy.**

_I own no characters of either Death Note or BLEACH._

* * *

**The last thing he saw alive was that triumphant, evil smile glaring over him. **

_**"...!"**_

_**"I... I knew it...!"**_

_**"I... wasn't wrong...!"**_

_**"But... I..."**_

**The first thing he saw dead was a black robe and white blade.**

**Those two items were in the possession of a young, raven haired girl, with large violet eyes and a somewhat sarcastic demeanor. She gave an uncharacteristcly warm smile at him as she kneeled down, and raised the hilt of her sword to his forehead.**

**_"So... this is it?"_ he said._ "This is how I'll pass on? A simple tap on the forehead?"_**

**_"Yes, it is how all spirits do."_ the girl replied.**

**_"Is this happening with Watari?"_**

**_"Yes, he has already passed through the gate."_**

**_"Then tell me, where am I bound for?"_ he asked again. _"Are you here to take me to Heaven or Hell?"_**

**_"Do not worry. Hell is not what awaits you."_ she replied with the same smile. _"You are bound for Soul Society. There you can find peace... but, we will need your help first."_**

**He raised an eyebrow. _"My help? What would a Death God need my help for?"_**

**_"You catch on quick."_ she said._ "I honestly don't know why, but I can tell you that we have waited for you a long time."_**

_**"Is that so...? ...Will I know what you need me for when I cross over?"**_

_**"Yes, you will."**_

_**"Then I had better cross, huh?"**_

_**"Yes, you should."**_

**The konso was performed, and L Lawliet passed into the Soul Society.**

* * *

And that was how he currently found himself in this situation. 

L was never one for big places; he liked things small and comfy, like the large chairs he often sat on in the living world. He had a bit of a "reverse claustrophobia" and could not stand a room so large as this. He could gather up that this was a meeting room of sorts for the leaders of the Soul Society. And in between the leaders (he safely assumed that due to the different robes they wore as opposed to other Death Gods) is where he stood in a slumped daze, awaiting the words of the Captain of All Captains.

The girl he had met, Rukia Kuchiki, stood behind her captain with two others, thus making it clear that her captain had no lieuteniant. She often gave worried glances to a tall red-headed lieuteniant aways ahead of her, probably a friend, as though for insight, but he shook his head everytime. Even he knew nothing of what was happening. Maybe even some of the captains themeselves didn't.

The Captain of All Captains cleared his throat, and all sound (if there was any to begin with) was silenced. He took a few steps forward, his beard swishing from left to right as he addressed L. "L Lawliet."

Despite being in unkown territory, L was quite calm. "Yes?"

"It is no secret now that, when alive, you were the detective L, in charge of an investigation against a mass murderer?"

"...Yes." he said, a small lump in his throat. "I was in charge of the Kira murders."

"And since you are dead, this means you are aware of the existence of the Death Note and the Shinigami who hold them?"

"The Death Note? But how do you know... I mean, you're obviously not the same Gods of Death like those of the Death Note."

"And we are thankful for that." said Yamamoto. "We do not aimlessly kill for our own sake as they do."

"Then what do you do?"

"We protect the spirits and guide them here so they may rest, and destroy the evil ones that hunt them. But that is not important right now. The point is, you know of the Death Note and its threat, correct?"

"Yes, I do. I suspect that you too want to destroy it and stop Kira?"

"Why would you think that?"

L bit the tip of his thumb as he spoke. "You already stated that you exist for the protection of the dead, so that must mean you protect the living as well. Kira nd the Death Note pose a blatant threat to every living being, so it would make sense that you'd want to stop him. You also said that you are in no way affiliated with the Shinigami of the Death Note other than the fact that you are both Gods of Death, so you have no way of obtaining a Note without help from someone who had contact with them. And that is where I come in, am I wrong?"

Yamamoto's head lowered in approval. "Your reputation preceeds you, it would seem. In any case, what you say is true. We seek the destruction of the Death Note and the severing of the Pugatory Shinigami to Earth."

"Yes, that reminds me... you said you were not on the same side as the other Death Gods... what did you mean by that?" L asked.

"It is just as it implied. With the Death Note in the hands of a mass murderer, the balance of souls entering Soul Society is shifting drastically. If it continues, it may be the destruction of both this world and the living world. The cause of this is the Death Note, which is the cause of the Purgatory Shinigami. Therefore, if we destroy their means of getting to Earth, no more Death Notes will be sent."

L scratched the back of his leg with a foot. "I can see your reasoning... but you do realize that by severing their link to Earth, the other Death Gods will eventually die out, correct?"

Again,Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, and it is of no concern to us what happens to those monsters."

L's eyes flared open, but it went unnoticed. "I see... that is a shame." He sat down on the floor, not even noticing the shocked look he recieved from Rukia. "My fight is against Kira. I will help you in his downfall, but if you truly intend to destroy the Death Note Shinigami, I refuse to take any part in it. I met one, you know. She was a very nice girl, too. Gave me all the information I could possibly need about the Note. Are we at an agreement?"

"Judging from the circumstances, it appears we have no choice." the Captain said. "Very well. You will assist us in eliminating Kira, and after that, you will be free to do as you please." He montioned his hand to the right side oe the room, where stood Rukia and the red-head. He called them over to stand by L, an order which they automatically followed. "Because of the urgency of this situation, you must become a Soul Reaper so you can pass back into the living world using our methods. So to that point, you will be tutored by 13th Division's Rukia Kuchiki, and 6th Division Vice Captain Renji Abarai. Training shall begin tommorrow. Have I made myself clear to you two?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Very well. This meeting of the Court Guards is dismissed!"

The staff was brought down, and L Lawliet was escorted out of the hall.

* * *

**I wasn't exactly sure how to end this part, so it may change later, but I hoped any of you reading this liked it. :)**


End file.
